fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaronath
Zaronath '''are large, powerful Brute Wyverns that are the top predator of the Primeval Coastline. This monster was first introduced in '''Monster Hunter: Evolution. |ailments = (Enraged only)|weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117}} Physiology Zaronath is a giant bipedal Brute Wyvern which is characterized by its large pliosaur-like skull, fin-like ears and its long fluked tail. It possesses long and powerfully built arms reminiscent of those found on the theropod Baryonyx, the digits possessing large, red, hook-like claws and white webbing. The hide of this monster is covered in keeled, overlapping, snake-like scales that are a light blue in color with gray stripes dotting its hide as well. Unlike most other monsters, it lacks any sort of shell on its back and instead possess a spiny frill of skin that travels from the base of its skull to the end of its tail fluke, this frill is red in color. Its head possess a pharyngeal jaw which makes it appear to have multiple rows of teeth. Behavior Zaronath are relentless and aggressive predators. They will often try to intimidate threats by roaring and clawing the ground with its forelimbs before attacking outright. They are considered to be very powerful, even when compared to other Brute Wyverns. Ecological Information Placement in food chain Zaronath are powerful predators, being capable of preying on most terrestrial and aquatic prey allowing them to sit at near the top of the food chain. They have little in the way of predators, but do face occasional threats from Elder Dragons and invasive monsters. Behavior towards other monsters Zaronath are incredibly territorial monsters, despite their aggressive behavior they will usually ignore smaller monsters that pose no threat to them. Large monsters are more likely to be assaulted by this Brute Wyvern when it encounters them in its territory. Zaronath will flee from monsters that deal large amounts of damage to it. Tracks Zaronath can leave behind several tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking the Brute Wyvern down. These tracks include "Webbed Prints", which can be found on the ground, "Hooked Claw Marks", which can be found on the ground or on walls, and "Electrified Water", which can be found floating around. Specific local interactions When located in areas with deep water, Zaronath can submerge itself completely and fight hunters while swimming. Special behaviors This monster doesn't have any special behaviors. Abilities Zaronath is capable of firing electrified globs of water at other monsters and hunters, it is also able to fire a highly pressurized beam of electrified water that travels at such speeds that it can cut the shells and hides of other monsters leaving them bleeding. It possesses powerful jaws and claws that it can use to tear apart its foes with relative ease, it is also capable of using its mass and long fluked tail to bash hunters and other monsters. Rage and Tired States * Rage: When enraged, Zaronath will become charged with electricity and it begin to leak water from its mouth. During this state it is capable of inflicting bleed with a powerful beam of thunder infused water. * Tired: When tired, Zaronath becomes much more open to attacks as it becomes tired after using powerful moves. Mounts Zaronath has a mount animation similar to that of other Brute Wyverns and it can be mounted on its head, body and tail. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Dinosauria * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropoda * Family: Spinosauridae * Subfamily: Baryonychinae * Tribe: Zaronini * Genus: Zaronath * Species: Z. propython Zaronath is a species of Brute Wyvern that has specialized to live in and around water. Much like many of its other relatives it has long slender jaws and large clawed forelimbs. Habitat Range Zaronath primarily inhabit the Primeval Coastline, Ancient Forest and Guiding Lands. They prefer to inhabit humid and wet tropical zones that border coastal beaches. These Brute Wyverns are also known to inhabit the shallow oceans surrounding their preferred habitats. Ecological Niche Zaronath are opportunistic predators that are known to feed on anything smaller than themselves, common prey items include Burranoth, Wingdrakes and Sharq. They are easily capable of preying on larger monsters such as Dynamogilas and Anggiralos as well, their preferred terrestrial prey item is the Scelidian Pugadeon. Despite being powerful top predators they still face competition from other powerful carnivores such as Voluron and occasional predation from sea going Elder Dragons and invasive monsters such as Ferrumos. Biological Adaptations Zaronath have evolved powerful legs that allow them to move quickly with their impressive bulk as well as webbed toes and a strong fluked tail that allows them to swim with great speeds while submerged. They possess powerful water and thunder sacs that fuel their fearsome breath attack. Their inner jaws allow them to consume underwater prey without drowning. Due to spending large amounts of their lives submerged in water, Zaronath are one of the few Brute Wyverns that give birth to live young. Behavior Zaronath are relentless, aggressive predators with surprising skills in battle. These skills have made hunters consider them to be one of the most dangerous Brute Wyverns around. They are known to mark their territory with electrified water. They will care for their young for almost 10 years at sea, only returning to the land when their offspring is big enough to fend for itself. Notes * When enraged, its beam attack will inflict bleed. Trivia * This monster was inspired by several real world animals, such as Mosasaurus and Baryonyx. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Brute Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Nrex117